Bath Time
by Alavon
Summary: Random family fluff. Set one year after 'Nanoha's Pie'...


**A/N****: **_Just mainly random family fluff. Set one year after my fanfic, __**Nanoha's Pie**__...oh! This is for BPHaru who spreads NanoFate love because there isn't enough of it...*smirks*_

_**Bath Time**_

By: Alavon

"Is the water too hot Fate?" asked Nanoha Takamachi, her mothering instincts kicking in.

Fate smiled at her and shook her head.

"No. It's perfect, Nanoha, so relax."

Nanoha bit her lip, concern showing on her face. She was not going to give up without a fight.

"But I don't want it-"

Fate cut her off.

"Nanoha, please. I know that you are worried but I can assure that the water is not going to boil our daughter to death."

Nanoha pouted but relaxed as soon as she saw her one year-old daughter giggling in the bathtub with Fate, splashing the water with her tiny feet. Alicia T. Takamachi was a reflection of Fate. Her hair was golden-yellow, bright as the sun and her smile was that of Fate as well. She was too young to see if she had inherited Nanoha's trademark 'nyahaha' laugh but it was only a matter of time. But the one physical feature that Nanoha was so happy to see that Alicia was born with were her eyes. They were burgundy and Nanoha couldn't help but squeeze Fate almost to death with thanks as soon as Alicia had open her eyes after she was born.

"Mou...fine! But tell me as soon as you feel the water hot or-"

Fate chuckled.

"Nanoha, please. She's not going to turn into an ice cube either."

Nanoha pouted and crossed her arms.

"I know but I want to make sure."

A knock on the door of the bathroom interrupted the two mothers.

"Ah, Vivio..."

Vivio Takamachi was all Nanoha. She may not be biologically related to the Ace of Aces but she had 'inherited' Nanoha's irresponsible use of magic and a trail of destruction at her wake. She was dubbed 'the baby devil' of the TSAB. Nanoha's daughter indeed.

Vivio sighed.

"You guys still in the bathtub?"

Nanoha cocked her head to one side while Fate blinked.

"Why do you ask?" answered Fate, washing Alicia with a Bunny-shape baby soap while at the same time preventing her daughter from putting it in her mouth.

Vivio shrugged.

"I just wanted to take a quick shower..." mumbled Vivio. After a moment of silent, she shook her head. "Never mind."

_Fate, she's jealous..._

_Yeah. Reminds me of Chrono when Ka-san adopted me..._

Nanoha laughed and pulled Vivio backed into the bathroom.

"I believe there is still room for one more..." whispered Nanoha to Vivio's ear.

Vivio blushed a deep red which would put a tomatoe to shame.

"Wha-what!?" Vivio laughed, nervously. "I, I mean...oh, God..."

Both Nanoha and Fate laughed and Alicia, not knowing why they were laughing, giggled at her parents happiness anyway.

"Mou, stop laughing! I'm 10 years-old! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Nanoha stopped laughing long enough to say, "But sweetie, you're still a kid-"

"-but you won't always be," finished Fate, now getting rid of the soap from Alicia's small body.

Vivio blushed even darker (if that was even possible).

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Vivio," said Nanoha. "Join your mother and baby sister before you hit puberty."

"MOM!"

Fate nodded and Alicia began to splash the water with her hands, oblivious to the conversation.

"...fine!"

Before she could change her mind, Vivio took off her clothes and got in the tub with Fate and Alicia. She had to admit, the water felt nice...

Nanoha clapped her hands happily as soon as she saw Vivio washing herself.

"I'll get your clothes, then...enjoy!"

With that said, she left the three alone.

"So..."began Fate, letting go of Alicia who jumped on top of her older sister. "How's school?"

Vivio shrugged.

"Same as always-OW!" Alicia had pulled her hair and sensing Vivio's anger, fled to Fate, saying incoherent words that only God could understand. _Damn, Alicia was way too cute to stay mad at_...

Despite herself, Vivio laughed and at that moment Nanoha appeared with everyone's clothes.

"Was the bath okay?" she asked.

Both Fate and Vivio nodded.

"Well then, here are-" She was interrupted by Fate's surprised yelp.

"Fate! What happened!?" asked Nanoha, looking between Fate who was blushing like mad and Vivio who was laughing hysterically.

"Alicia, she...she touched..." began Fate. "She, um..."

"Well, let's put it this way," said Vivio. "Alicia wanted to know where baby's came from..."

Nanoha gasped than smiled.

"That's my girl!"

_But you know... _began Nanoha telepathically. _We will have our own playtime in the tub later, Fate..._

Fate smirked._ I'll be waiting_... she replied, huskily.

"Um, hello! I heard that!" yelled Vivio, making both her parents blush a deep shade of red, confusion showing on their faces.

_How did she...?_

Vivio rolled her eyes, smiling anyway, despite the situation.

"Why can't I have a normal bath time...?"

***

_**A/N:**_ _Like I said, random family fluff...read and review, please! ;D _


End file.
